Avice
Current Background Avice was created as a Twin-compliment for fighter reploid called Gil. Her being the leg-fighter and Gil the arm fighter. This fighting however... was what would be the equivalent of underground reploid cock-fighting. Avice and Gil were put through the ringer of mistreatment and exhausting back-to-back daily fighting til one day during a 2 vs 2 team fight Gil was struck fatally and effectively killed. In the worst rage Avice had ever experienced, she lashed out and dispatched the other team before ripping her way out of the dome-cage they fought in and proceeding to go on a spree of murder against the humans and trash taking pleasure in her and her now deceased brothers pain and struggle. When all was said and done Avice found herself out on the streets and struggling to get employment elsewhere. In an odd coincidence Avice had found that the building blocks of her instinctual fighting style were rooted in dance and performance, rather fortunate despite the implications. After some working up and establishing connection at the various clubs and venues in Abel; Avice found herself being able to make a small living singing and dancing when asked to... til she caught wind of the UMA-cause... a perfect opportunity to get revenge on humans, the species who made her early life a living hell, and punish the authorities who just let that illegal-fighting go under their noses. HSM Rising Training, Escort/Accompany hired mercenary on tour of base Avice Met and gave a tour of Galahad's Castle to Radon and Vixen. She also met Anurla during this time Shattered Siege AB-123 Deployed with Galahad, Radon and Teles to assist in the siege of AB-123. When the breach occurred Avice stormed into the fray with Radon and Teles to assist the mechaniloid troops. During the fight Aice picked a fight against B.O.B. who b the second floor had sacrificed himself to try and save his comrades on the Hunter-side. On the second floor Avice picked a fight with Ryan Orion and was unimpressed by his displayed of power against her. When Galahad issued the retreat order after the siege had been a relative failure yet success as far as they knew she accompanied Herself back to base where she promptly returned to her bunk to morn for her lost Brother, Gilgamesh, whom she had remembered after seeing the triplet-brothers interactions. Olympus Prevent Hunters From Stopping Zeus Cannon/ Buy Time Waiting for the Hunters up on eurasia, Aice accompanied the Merc. Cree and Anurla in the UMA-side push against the Hunters trying to stop the Zeus Cannon from firing. She fought against Gutz and the two duked it out as veterans of war til Gutz primed himself to explode and attempted to take Avice with him in the following explosion. Avice survived, barely, and was taken back to UMA base for repairs along with Anurla. There the group met Nareta, the new medic. Personality Avice lives in the moment, frequently flattering herself or flirting to throw off opponents or joke and mess around with them. She tends to live care-freely and rarely gets angry or irate at others(Though there are some obvious triggers). She is also fairly physical and tends to ignore personal space via hugging or hanging off persons she "Likes"when engaging or greeting them. Oddly enough, she is very prim and proper around high-ups. When engaged in battle Avice seemingly takes a 180 once she starts getting hurt. Becoming vicious and mad with bloodlust and a thirst for war. Abilities Kicking Techniques- Avice has highly trained her legs and gravity-control to empower and deliver crushing blows with her legs from the various styles and techniques she has learned focused around kicking and legwork. Her grapple-technique however is non-existent and her low-physical arm strength makes it hard for her to break grabs if she cant somehow use her legs against the grappler. Gravity Manipulation- Avice has a high affinity for altering the gravity immediately around her. This entails her being able to lower her gravity to preform high jumps with little effort or redirecting her own pull to walls to stick to them. She can also increase her gravity to accelerate her own drop-speed(Typically used in dropping kick attacks). On a note: This also allows Avice to temporarily levitate or float and glide. Contrary to assumptions, Avice cannot alter another persons gravity or "Bubble" someone to crush them. Strenuous application of this power burns stamina-rapidly. Entertainer- Avices' base-programming was in dance-techniques and singing. As expected, she can dance very proficiently and used to frequent work in various jazz-clubs needing a lounge-singer. This proficiency at dancing has made Avice fairly fast and agile but definitely lacking in defense or brute strength(relying on gravity empowerment). Most of her defense comes entirely from dodges. Amplifier- On top of Avice inherent ability to produce rather finely detailed solid-energy daggers she possess the ability to channel masses of neutral energy in the air into her daggers to convert them into one-handed swords for use in Dervish Dance-esc techniques. If she pushes herself harder(Much like when using her PGM) and starts funneling vastly concentrated energy from her own reserves into the swords she can briefly hyper-power them to enlarge them further and strengthen them to improve their damage-potential for brief power-attacks. Weapons '''Spike-tipped Boots: '''While Avices feet are lethal weapons In their own right, having a little something extra to add some extra pain helps. '''Energy Throwing-knives: '''Avice's bracelets are each able to produce a trio of purple dense-energy knives that are specifically designed for throwing. Knives are only able to pierce or cut in a graze when thrown. -When Amplified, Daggers turn into sosun pattahs. When the Energy sosun pattah are empowered they glow and sparkle brightly on their edges and-or enlarge accordingly for length. Armors --- Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks